


С первой пули

by Simon_C



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: - Савада, ты что, издеваешься? – с досадой спросил Занзас.И Тсуна рад был бы ответить что он совсем нет, но вместо этого почему-то потерял сознание.А когда пришел в него снова, в его голове что-то уже опасно сместилось.





	С первой пули

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на KHR!! Mafia Wars 2.0.

Любовь вошла в его сердце вместе с пулей.  
То есть, не в сердце, конечно, а парой сантиметров ниже, точно между лёгких. Вломилась в грудную клетку, быстрая, сильная, и Тсуна принял удар молча, потому что – так получилось – лопатками он упирался в крепкую спину и никак, просто никак не мог отойти.  
— Какого хера! – заорал Занзас, над головой что-то бахнуло, грохнул выстрел, колени – когда только успел на них упасть – вымокли в крови, пиджак мгновенно стал красным. По воздуху живописно пролетела чья-то оторванная голова с обожжённой по краю кожей, Тсуна ещё успел подумать что он идиот, за кого это ему вздумалось отдавать жизнь, а потом грязный мокрый асфальт зашатался, и равновесие подло его оставило.  
— Савада, ты что, издеваешься? – с досадой спросил Занзас.  
И Тсуна рад был бы ответить, что он совсем нет, но вместо этого почему-то потерял сознание.   
А когда пришёл в него снова, в его голове что-то уже опасно сместилось. 

* * *

Рубашка определённо стала меньше, чем была в прошлый раз.   
— Чёрт, – сообщил Тсуна в пространство, глянул расстроенно на узкие манжеты и принялся втискиваться внутрь.  
— Вы уверены, что влезете? – спросил Ламбо, опасливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Рукава надсадно трещали.  
— Нет, – ответил Тсуна, зацепившись ушами за воротник. – Ты что, побольше рубашки найти не мог?   
— Не было больше. Эта самая-самая.   
— Тогда почему я не могу в нее влезть? Учти, если нас поймает Гокудера, я свалю вину на тебя.  
— Возможно, потому, что её следовало сперва расстегнуть, – сказал кто-то голосом Гокудеры, самым мрачным из всех имеющихся.   
— Действительно, – пробурчал Тсуна не слишком внятно и выбрался из рубашки. Гокудера в дверях выжидательно приподнял брови. – Чёрт. Слушай, ты не мог бы сделать вид, что не заходил в палату?   
— Нет?  
— Послушай, ну ты же понимаешь. Белые стены, голодные медсёстры, страшные дядьки в халатах. Мне ужасно страшно здесь, Гокудера. Срочно нужно домой, дел по горло. И раз ты всё равно здесь, делись пиджаком. Я слишком толстый, – пожаловался Тсуна, тыкая указательным пальцем себе в пупок. – Смотри, сколько жира. Пора на диету.   
Гокудера послушно посмотрел. Крепкий пресс с шестью кубиками посмотрел на него в ответ.   
— Десятый, у вас прекрасная фигура. А рубашка мала, потому что это рубашка тупой коровы. Сам на день рождения ему дарил. Он у меня полгода клянчил официальный костюм.  
— Ламбо, не грусти, – мгновенно исправился Тсуна. – Я подарю тебе ещё одну.   
Тот в ответ согласно шмыгнул носом.  
— И всё-таки я толстый.   
Гокудера приподнял вопросительно бровь.   
— И всё-таки, босс, – уточнил он, – куда это вы так торопитесь? Пулевое ранение, вам бы отлежаться.   
— Не могу отлежаться. Нужно срочно решить один маленький вопрос, и он точно без меня не решится, так что я жду пиджак.  
Тсуна требовательно протянул руку.  
Гокудера приподнял вторую бровь.   
— Штаны, видимо, вам не требуются? Так в одном пиджаке и будете рассекать по Италии?  
— Я подумываю пойти без них. По идее, так эффект должен быть только лучше.   
И вот тут-то Гокудера понял, что он чего-то не понял. 

* * *

— По-моему отличный букет, как думаешь? – мечтательно спросил Тсуна, разглядывая белые лилии.   
Букет пах просто ошеломительно вкусно с его точки зрения, хотя Гокудера его радужных надежд, признаться, не разделял.   
— Кому это?   
— Ты её не знаешь, – отмахнулся Тсуна.   
Венецианское солнце угрожающе обжигало спину, столбики термометров подскакивали к градусам эдак сорока, а Тсуна ходил по улице в майке, шортах и голубенькой панамке, которые он вытребовал на правах больного человека, а ещё, как будто одной голубенькой панамки было мало, таскал за собой обливающегося потом и полностью экипированного деловым костюмом Гокудеру, увлечённо обнюхивая цветы.   
Гокудера почти готов был проклясть тот день, когда сам напросился в правые руки, и даже не мог точно сказать, за что – за прогулку или за панамку.   
— Босс, мне кажется, букет вы можете выбрать и сами, – и в голосе его вовсе не было жалобной мольбы.   
— Нет. Мы берём этот, – сказал Тсуна на корявом итальянском стоящему за прилавком парнишке. – Гокудера, оплати, будь добр.  
Гокудера горестно вздохнул и послушно потянулся за кошельком.

* * *

— Вам очень идёт, – кокетливо улыбнулась пышногрудая синьорина, подвигая свой монструозный бюст поближе к Тсуне и подмигивая огромным чёрным глазом – расплывшаяся тушь и мощные телеса придавали ей легкое сходство с тропической пандой.   
— Вы думаете? – с сомнением переспросил Тсуна.  
Панда с энтузиазмом закивала, пихая Гокудеру в бок – очевидно, не догадываясь пока, что здесь она не найдет союзника.  
— Мне просто кажется, что тёмно-лиловый пойдет мне больше.  
Глаза у Панды сделались страшные, слов для ответа не нашлось, зато нашлось желание прижать Тсуну к груди.   
Тсуна был не против.  
У Гокудеры, в отличие от лихой синьорины, не было ни туши, ни телес, но пандой он себя почему-то тоже ощущал. Наверняка ведь где-то глубоко в африканских лесах измученно ползают по деревьям такие же уставшие, помятые, истекающие потом панды. Не могут не ползать – глубоко в африканских лесах редко бывает меньше сорока градусов по Цельсию, да и шкуры их ничуть не уступают по натуральности шерсти костюму Гокудеры.   
Пару часов назад, когда Хибари показывал ему свои подземные катакомбы, крайне забавно делая вид, что показывает их не ему, костюм был, кстати, как нельзя более уместен – выше десяти градусов температура там не поднималась.   
Вот за свой комфорт при плюс десяти Гокудера теперь и расплачивался.  
Видимо.   
Потому что Гокудера, как и всякая ответственная правая рука, мог пережить всё. И даже босса в тёмно-лиловых бриджах, которые тот как раз примерял, плюс к ядовито-салатовой футболке, которую они уже приобрели, и чёрных дешёвых сланцах на босу ногу.   
Задавать вопрос о причинах цветовой гаммы было как-то даже неловко.   
Тсуна обо всём догадался сам.   
— Это арбуз, – пояснил он, разглядывая бриджи. – Творческая импровизация. Люблю я арбузы, в общем, понимаешь? И давайте, наверное, что-нибудь покороче, эти слишком длинные.  
Гокудера ничего не понял, но на всякий случай кивнул. Происходящее начинало всерьёз его беспокоить.   
Как позже оказалось – не напрасно. 

* * *

Пару часов назад ёбаный вечер обещал быть чудесным.  
Маммон сегодня ровно в шесть утра укатила в закат на тачке Бельфегора, прихватив с собой чемодан налички и снайперскую винтовку, с неё саму ростом.   
Бельфегор укатил следом, на тачке Сквало, сосредоточенно сверкая глазами. Занзас видел – забавная вышла сценка.   
Кажется, Сквало, у которого увели любимый транспорт, порывался укатить следом, но, видимо, какие-то таинственные планы оказались важнее обожаемой Ауди Плюс, из возможных вариантов оставалась только тачка Леви, а на его танке даже Занзасу ездить было неудобно.   
В невозможных оставалась, конечно, тачка Луссурии.   
Но Луссурия всегда выделялся отличной фантазией и долгой памятью, так что даже Сквало, кредит доверия которого был больше, чем у всех остальных вместе взятых, пользоваться им слишком уж сильно не рисковал.   
Короче, Сквало остался, несмотря на траурную морду, и никуда всё-таки не укатил.   
Зато укатил пару часов спустя, нервно одергивая цивильную рубашку.   
— Буду во вторник, – буркнул он, глядя на часы.   
— На блядки съёбываешься? – светски осведомился Занзас, стараясь выглядеть понимающим и дипломатичным.   
— Да пошёл ты, – огрызнулся Сквало и вылетел из кабинета, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.   
А следом, через час или около того – в дверь тихо поскрёбся печальный Леви, обнимающий здоровенную дорожную сумку как любимого плюшевого мишку.  
— Тебе-то что? – мрачно уточнил Занзас, уже догадываясь, чего он хочет.   
— Отпустите? – промямлил Леви. – Я скоро вернусь босс, честное слово, это ненадолго.   
— Вали.  
Леви протарахтел что-то невнятное, после чего горестно взвыл, вынес плечом дверь в кабинет, которая имела неосторожность открываться в обратную сторону, навернулся в коридоре лбом об стену и кубарем скатился с лестницы. Иногда Занзасу казалось, что этот кретин просто жаждет в его присутствии обо что-нибудь самоубиться, а иногда вовсе даже не казалось – действительно ведь жаждал.   
И только непритязательный Луссурия просто взял и надел стринги, розовый лифчик третьего размера, зверские шпильки, накрасился вдвое хуже обычного и, слава мадонне, молча свалил в гей-бар.  
Как только дверь за Луссурией закрылась, Занзас понял – вечер обязательно ему удастся. Нет, разумеется, оставались ещё Фран и Моска, но Моска был не особенно разговорчив, а Фран принципиально мотал нервы только наставникам, так что Занзас оказался в самом выгодном положении.  
Это было счастье.   
Сраный детский сад свалил куда-то в свои, страшно важные ебеня, оставив особняк в полном распоряжении Занзаса, и мир вокруг был симпатичен, горяч, ну и вообще охуенен.   
Занзас даже сам, ногами, сходил в супермаркет. Ну вот захотелось, чтобы ногами и самому.  
Долго и придирчиво выбирал рыбку посвежее, сырых кальмаров, с короткими толстенькими щупальцами. Отоварился ящиком отличного чешского пива.   
На ноуте ждал своего часа охрененнный боевик, со стариком Ли в главной роли, хранимый в страшной тайне от патлатого засранца – будет же троллить, и от коварного пидараса – фантазии Луссурии опасался не только офицерский состав, но и сам командир, но это тоже была страшная тайна.   
Короче, даже тёплое красное солнце и окружающая среда были чудесны сегодняшним вечером, а потому волновали Занзаса больше обычного. Он даже банку пива швырнул в урну, а не на проезжую часть, не достижение ли?   
Вечер манил перспективами, искушал тишиной и покоем, дразнил воображение, и было бы, определённо, расточительством потратить первый выходной за последние месяцы на проституток. Другое дело – пиво, боевик и отличное настроение. Занзас даже собирался болеть. Ну то есть понятно, что Ли всех сделает, но нельзя не болеть за старика Ли, это же неприлично.   
Надо сказать, Занзас не ждал от этой жизни слишком многого. Время от времени такого скромного вечера с крайне строгим набором развлечений было вполне достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя живым белым человеком, а не варийским негром, впахивающим на благо репутации. Но зато и ждал таких моментов Занзас крайне настойчиво. И готовился, и клялся и божился, что пристрелит каждого, кто осмелится вечеру помешать.  
Божился, к слову, вовсе не потому, что был плохим парнем или что-то ещё в этом роде.   
Просто Занзас очень любил выходные.   
В общем, чистая улица, по самые черепицы домов налитая закатом, прохожие – приятно редкие и так же приятно молчаливые – жизнь Занзаса была прекрасна в эту благодушную секунду.   
Потому то, в общем, неудивительно, что Саваду Тсунаёши на ступеньках перед особняком, в зеленой майке, красных шортах, с веником из белых лилий и с ёбаным тортиком в руках, благодушный Занзас, мысленно уже включающий ноутбук у себя в спальне и откупоривающий бутылочку пива о край стола, не воспринял хорошим знаком. 

* * *

Занзас светился.   
Возможно, с сердцем, с глазами – или, как вариант, с головой – Тсуны и вправду что-то случилось, а может быть, что-то стало с глазами, но он готов был поклясться, что сам Занзас светился, а мир вокруг него как-то расплывался, не давался взгляду.   
Руку оттягивал тяжёлый, трехкилограммовый торт, букет он для маневренности зажал под мышкой, а Занзас был весь в каком-то сверкающем алом зареве, удивительно красивый, очаровательно безопасный в своих чёрных шортах и резиновых шлёпках.   
Идеальная картина.   
— Привет, – немного зачарованно поздоровался Тсуна. Спохватился, вытащил свободной рукой букет и протянул его Занзасу.   
— Это же мне, правда, – нервно отозвался тот, сжимая ручки пакетов. Из пакетов жалобно торчали обвисшие щупальца.  
— Почему не тебе? Тебе.  
— Какой-то кретин тебе велел поздравить меня с сегодня с каким-то охрененным праздником? – спросил Занзас, глядя на Тсуну со странным не то опасением, не то подозрением.   
— Я абсолютно здоров, – поспешил уверить Тсуна. – И это не в честь дня рождения. Это просто так.   
— Просто так, – повторил Занзас. – Ты припёрся, чтобы отдать мне цветы и торт. Просто так.   
— Конечно.  
— Ты пришёл и хочешь отдать мне белый веник и сраный торт.  
— Он не сраный, – обиделся Тсуна. – Я сам выбирал. Вкусный, честное слово.  
Его внутренний мир опасно покачивался в такт с дыханием Занзаса, и это было немного непривычно, но ужасно приятно. Сердце, кажется, билось в том же ритме или, по крайней мере, страшно хотело в него попасть. А Тсуна хотел, чтобы оно попало.   
— Ладно. Я понял, – сказал Занзас и Тсуне показалось почему-то, что он злится.   
Ну а потом Занзас поднял руку, внутренний мир покачнулся сильнее, чем до того, воздух вокруг наполнился яростью, перед глазами встал огненный столб, в котором ослепительно ярко сверкала крепкая фигура в шортах и резиновых сланцах.  
А потом Тсуна снова потерял сознание. 

* * *

— Вырубился, – с удивлением констатировал Занзас и легонько пнул слегка подрумяненное тело. Расплавленный тортик лежал рядышком, веник догорал на асфальте. Настроение выпить пива, покушать кальмаров и посмотреть боевичок безвозвратно ушло – его спугнул кретин Савада.   
Теперь пришло желание драться, но противник лежал полудохлой рыбиной, на лице его расплывалась блаженная улыбка, и что-то определённо шло не так, как задумано.   
— Чёрт, – буркнул Занзас и пнул тело ещё разок, посильнее.   
Наверное, ему следовало заподозрить неладное ещё тогда.   
Тортики просто так не носят, особенно трёхкилограммовые, особенно имея отношения столь непростые, особенно вместе с цветами. Конечно, зная Саваду Тсунаёши, трудно было предсказать, насколько безумна будет очередная идея, пришедшая в его дивную голову, но всё-таки, цветы и букет? Ну-ну.   
Но в голове Занзаса тогда вертелись волчком только загубленные выходные и тупой Савада с его тупыми мозгами.  
Занзас никак не мог знать, что ожидает его в будущем, когда тупой Савада откроет глаза в своем родном особняке, с мокрым полотенцем на лбу и Идеей.

* * *

— У меня есть Идея, – сообщил Тсуна, едва открыв глаза.   
— О господи, босс, – вздохнул Гокудера, отнимая полотенце. – Что вам снова пришло в голову?  
— Долгосрочная осада. Это то, что нам поможет.   
— Мы собираемся с кем-то воевать?   
— Мы – нет. А я – да.   
— С вами что-то странное творится последние сутки, если честно…  
— Нет, – отрезал Тсуна. И лихой пичугой слетел с дивана прямиком на пол, лицом впечатавшись в дерево.   
Гокудера тяжело вздохнул.   
— Ну рассказывайте, что ещё за идея.   
Когда Тсуна поднял голову, глаза его горели знанием.   
Идея пришла неожиданно – в тот момент, когда Занзас обрушил на него поток пламени ярости. Яркая, как рассвет, и такая же сильная. Если не получается взять лагерь нахрапом, его нужно окружить, оставить без еды и воды и подождать, пока он сам не сдастся на милость победителя.   
Примерно это и услышал Гокудера, когда Тсуна вскарабкался назад на диван.   
— Хорошо, – осторожно согласился он. – А к нам это какое имеет отношения?  
— Самое прямое.  
— Было бы неплохо получить чуть больше подробностей.  
— Получишь, – пообещал Тсуна. – Когда у меня будет чуть больше деталей. 

* * *

— Что здесь делает Ямамото, босс? – спросил обречённый уже Гокудера, пока ещё не до конца ощущающий этой обречённости степень.   
Судя по виду, Ямамото ничего не делал. Он сидел на диване рядом с Тсуной, улыбался своей кретинской улыбочкой, вёл себя в целом как обычно, но это вовсе был не повод не паниковать. По сути, Ямамото был единственным человеком, которые все безумные идеи Десятого мог сделать ещё безумнее. Гокудеру это, признаться, немного пугало, но сделать что-то с Ямамото, который уже пришёл, уже развалился на диване и уже приготовился помогать советом, было не совсем реально.   
— Помогает мне в составлении плана мероприятий.  
— Поверь, ты обратился по адресу, Тсуна. Никто лучше меня не знает, как закадрить цыпочку, – развязно подмигнул боссу Ямамото, устраивая руку у него на плече.   
— Скажешь мне то же самое, когда закадришь Гокудеру, – подмигнул в ответ Тсуна.  
— Ты всегда умеешь поднять настроение, – отозвался Ямамото, заметно скиснув.   
— Ну, с Гокудерой я всегда готов тебе помочь, – сообщил Тсуна томным шёпотом ему на ушко.   
Гокудера почувствовал, как его собственные уши загорелись, и со смешанным чувством погладил пальцами переносицу.   
Это был его личный, усечённый вариант фейспалма.   
— Заткнитесь, пожалуйста, оба, – попросил он с чувством.   
Ямамото развязно подмигнул и ему тоже, а чертов босс изъявил желание погладить его по коленке.   
— Идиоты, – буркнул Гокудера, падая рядом с Тсуной на диван.   
— Неправда, – возразил Ямамото. – Я не идиот.  
— Неправда, – неубедительно вторил ему Тсуна, – я тоже.   
— Скажи мне хотя бы, какая у нас задача, – устало вздохнул Гокудера, не отнимая пальцев от переносицы. Что-то подсказывало, что далеко фейспалм ему убирать не придётся. 

* * *

Сквало всегда был исполнительным парнем.   
Вернее, так Занзас всегда считал.   
Вернее, не то чтобы он первым рвался выполнять приказы или хоть сколько-нибудь слушал, что говорят ему умные люди – вечно на пулю в лоб нарывается, чертов сукин сын – но уже полученные указания выполнял всегда строго и методично.   
Десять лет назад на право давать Сквало указания у Занзаса была монополия.   
Но с некоторых пор бесстыжий патлатый мусор обзавелся отвратной привычкой общаться с вонголятами.  
И, как показывала практика, вонголята на своих общателей оказывали отвратное влияние.   
Вот как сейчас.   
— Что это? – спросил Занзас.  
«Это» выглядело дорогим, раздражающе розовым, а ещё было перетянуто романтичной белой ленточкой вокруг стеблей.  
Где-то в отдалённых мечтах Занзаса маячило совсем другое воскресное утро. Где-то глубоко внутри Занзас уже начинал ощущать подвох и тонкую связь с так и не сложившейся пятницей.   
В нём – то есть в том, другом воскресном утре – Сквало приволок ему здоровенный кусок бекона и бутылку пива на завтрак, принёс ноутбук в постель и дальновидно свалил, обеспечив боссу отличное начало отличного дня.   
В этих мечтах определённо не было букета сраных розовых роз. Как минимум потому, что розы несъедобны. Как максимум потому, что какой кретин вообще будет дарить Занзасу розы?   
Сквало посмотрел на букет у себя в руках, как будто тоже видел его впервые.   
— Цветы, босс?  
— Отлично, мусор. Цветы – это прекрасно. Ты мне скажи, какого хуя ты их сюда припёр?   
Лицо Сквало омрачилось подобием мыслительного процесса.   
— Я слушаю, – поторопил Занзас.  
— Ну, мелкий спросил вчера, какие тебе нравятся цветы. А сегодня попросил их тебе передать.   
Занзас потёр ладонью лицо.   
— То есть, для начала, ты сказал ему, что мне нравятся розы? Блядские розовые розы? А потом спокойно взял и притащил сюда, потому что тебя попросил этот ёбаный мелкий утырок? И ничего в этой логической цепочке не кажется тебе странным?   
— Ну, по крайней мере, там точно нет бомбы.   
— Ты не отделаешься стаканом виски в голову. Сегодня я спущу тебя с балкона. Вниз головой, – пообещал Занзас, поднимаясь с кровати. – Готовься, мусор.   
Безнадёжно раннее воскресное утро в особняке началось с диких воплей – да будет проклята лужёная глотка Сквало, и дорогих роз, забытых на рабочем столе.   
И если к воплям Занзас уже давно привык, а от спускания подчинённого по лестнице суровыми начальственными пинками даже получал некое изощрённое удовольствие, то за розы определённо кому-то нужно было ответить. 

* * *

Ночь с субботы на воскресенье для Гокудеры была ужасна.   
Десятый мирно сопел на коротком диванчике в своём кабинете, наотрез отказавшись покинуть штаб, Ямамото из солидарности отказался тоже и сопел на своём, правда, у хитрожопого Ямамото, в отличие от Десятого, в кабинете диванчик был очень даже раскладной и вполне удобный – Гокудера там когда-то тоже дрых, свой завести было всё как-то не с руки.   
Короче, товарищи стратеги давили подушки и нарушали тонкую ночную тишину своим басовитым похрапыванием – Ямамото, и чёткой разборчивой речью – с некоторых пор Десятый даже во сне бодро отдавал подчиненным ценные указания.   
Так вот, товарищи бесстыжие стратеги дрыхли, а Гокудера проводил одну из самых ужасных ночей за последние эдак полгода.  
Во-первых, он не мог уснуть.   
Вот не мог, и всё.  
Явно какая-то сволочь подсыпала что-то не то в его любимый кофе, и Гокудера даже знал бы, кого из двух присутствующих ему обвинить, но, увы, кофе он себе делал сам, и пил его тоже в одиночестве, раздумывая о способах психологического воздействия и возможностях похищения настоящего Десятого инопланетянами. Ещё он думал о лёгком членовредительстве – Ямамото с его замашками было бы даже не жаль, но пока раздумья носили чисто теоретический характер.   
Во-вторых, мало того что он не мог уснуть, так он ещё и размышлял. Не только о братоубийстве, к слову, о нет, он думал по-настоящему. К примеру, о Сквало, который мог появиться на пороге сицилийской штаб-квартиры в любую минуту. Мог бы, конечно, и Занзас заявиться, но он – чёртов сукин сын – наверняка счёл бы это ниже своего достоинства. Поэтому да, Сквало.   
Конечно же, Гокудера Сквало не боялся. Гокудера вообще никого и ничего не боялся. С другой стороны, раньше ему не приходилось участвовать в соблазнении босса Варии, и цветы ему покупать тоже не приходилось, потому рассуждать о масштабах последствий ему было несколько… ну. Неловко ему было, в общем.   
В-третьих, Гокудера был страшно ответственным парнем, как и всякая несчастная правая рука. Он просто не мог взять и проигнорировать приказ босса, каким бы глупым его ни считал. Задача была поставлена, цели намечены, нельзя было просто взять и не начать разрабатывать пошаговую стратегию, когда босс сказал – надо.   
И Гокудера разрабатывал. Он не спал все те двенадцать часов, которые выделил себе на сон Ямамото, и даже те семь, которые проспал босс, он не употребил по назначению, нет.   
Гокудера творил. Творил вдохновенно и быстро, старательно подавляя в себе мысли о том, что Занзас на всё происходящее скажет, а самое главное – что он по этому поводу сделает.   
Гокудера намечал пункты, подпункты, выделял опорные точки и промежуточные варианты, даже строил схемы и проектировал варианты развития событий, правда, так и не смог представить, чтобы хотя бы один из них увенчался успехом, но приказ босса есть приказ босса. Конечно, у них был ещё один план – крайне запасной и основанный на опыте Ямамото в соблазнении женщин, но что-то подсказывало Гокудере, что тактика «цветы и конфеты» не сработает.   
Потому то он и провёл эту ужасную ночь, собирая сведения, раздумывая об отданных Сквало розах и о том, как бы сделать вид, что на самом деле он в этом не участвовал.   
Как показала практика, хернёй он маялся зря.   
Как бы ни была ужасна ночь Гокудеры, его воскресное утро стало ещё ужаснее.   
— Сквало обиделся, – безмятежно сообщил Ямамото за чашечкой кофе. – Занзасу не понравились розы.   
Босс, который до сих пор светился теплом и надеждой, заметно от этого известия сник.   
— Почему не понравились, он же их любит, – сказал он обиженным тоном и даже отставил чашечку с любимым капуччино.   
— Не расстраивайтесь, Десятый, – поторопился вступить в диалог Гокудера, укладывая на стол перед боссом пухлую папку. – Я уже подумал, что можно сделать, у меня есть пара интересных вариантов, посмотри вот в этой папочке и…  
— Но я не хочу другие варианты, – огорчился Тсуна ещё сильнее и мечтательно уставился в пространство.   
Волосы на затылке Гокудеры встали дыбом.   
Если до сих пор оставался минимальный шанс на то, что Десятый просто шутит, то это выражение лица убедило его окончательно. Какие уж тут шутки, когда из ушей скоро полезет радуга, а в глазах звездочки в натуральную величину.   
— Может быть, вы всё-таки передумаете на этот счёт? – спросил он на всякий случай, уже зная ответ.   
— Я не сдамся! – ответил Десятый, поднимаясь из-за стола.   
— Правильно, Тсуна! – поднялся следом Ямамото. – Начнем с пива.   
— Вы оба чокнулись, – мрачно сообщил Гокудера, огорчённо забирая папку назад. Ночь впустую, труды насмарку, Сквало обижен, Десятый сошёл с ума, Ямамото кретин, но это ни для кого не новость. – И какое это пиво, а? Споить Десятого хочешь?  
— Ничего-то ты не понимаешь, Гокудера, – подмигнул Ямамото. – Это усечённый вариант шампанского.   
Ужасно хотелось спросить, что он вообще делает здесь, среди этих горящих воодушевлением людей – на язык просилось куда более ёмкое слово «кретин», но Гокудера сдержался – но кроме людей, спросить было не у кого, поэтому пришлось промолчать.   
Наверняка у Десятого это временное и скоро пройдёт. 

* * *

По жизни Занзас был чрезвычайно терпеливым человеком.  
То, что торт, притащенный Сквало, он размазал тонким слоем по стенам собственной спальни, было чистой воды недоразумением, к тому же спальню после этого ему пришлось сменить. Чёртов Савада с его идиотскими идеями, из-за которого он оставил в одиночестве собственную постель.  
В любом случае, Занзас, помимо того, что был человеком терпеливым, умел ещё и учиться на своих ошибках.  
Потому коробку конфет, каким-то образом оказавшуюся в его комнате, он перенёс куда более философски и даже употребил по назначению – о голову Сквало. Пиво в качестве подношения было принято вполне благосклонно, а румяную поджаренную утку, сочащуюся ароматным соком, снятую с огня явно минут пятнадцать назад и принесенную – крайне предусмотрительно – простым разносчиком пиццы, Занзас даже не нашёл в себе сил отдать на кухню. Курица пострадала немедленно, разделана была вручную и изничтожена, как самый страшный враг, практически мгновенно.  
Видимо, Савада знал о нём всё-таки больше, чем можно было подумать.   
Признаться, после молодого дикого поросёнка, под лимонным соусом и с печёным яблоком во рту, Занзас даже начал думать что всё, возможно, не так уж и плохо, и от ебанутого Савады есть свои плюсы, и всё, быть может, закончилось бы хорошо, если бы не одно «но».  
Это проклятое «но» всегда стоит перед людьми, которые нежно привязаны к своему креслу, кровати, стулу, молочным поросятам, уткам по-пекински, чешскому пиву и сидячему образу жизни.   
Спустя неделю после начала упорной и плодотворной осады Занзас не смог застегнуть на себе брюки. 

* * *

— Какого хрена? – проорал Сквало, уворачиваясь от летящей в него вазы. – Ты совсем охуел, что ли, кретин, так же и убить можно!  
— Ещё раз притащишь мне херню, которую тебе сует твой маленький ублюдок, и я затолкаю её тебе в рот через задницу, понял?! – ответил Занзас в том же тоне и не слишком интеллигентно швырнул в Сквало ещё одну вазу.  
Варийский китель сиротливо лежал на столе и оптимизма не добавлял. 

* * *

— Всё провалилось, – вздохнул Тсуна расстроенно.  
Из мобильного телефона уже не неслись крики и проклятия Сквало, который сидел в больнице с переломом последней живой кисти, но что-то подсказывало, что, во-первых, помогать он больше не будет, а во-вторых, Занзасу не понравилась тактика.   
Ну и в-третьих, пора было сменить лазутчика. 

* * *

— Я тебе заплачу, – сказал Тсуна, стоило только Маммон переступить порог его кабинета.   
— Сколько? – немедленно отбила Маммон.  
— Назови сумму, и я тебе заплачу  
Маммон посмотрела на него презрительно.   
Под хитрым жадным правым глазом лиловел здоровеный синяк, губа оказалась разбита, и Тсуна с трудом подавил в себе желание уточнить, с какой лестницы она упала.   
— Я могу попросить Кёко одолжить тебе тональник, – намекнул Тсуна, пока Маммон искала в карманах бумагу и ручку и старательно выписывала на бумаге нолики.   
— Ещё один намёк в таком духе, и я удвою счёт, – пригрозила она, не поднимая на него глаз.  
Маленькая, хищная, жадная девочка, подумал Тсуна, но благоразумно промолчал. Занзас в его голове уже лежал в его кровати, и ради этого многое можно было потерпеть.   
Но Маммон, возможно, Бельфегору стоило бы отшлепать. Если не в сексуальных целях, так хоть в воспитательных.   
Возможно, Тсуне, в последнее время ставшему несколько более кровожадным, стоило бы отшлёпать её самому. Но Занзас в кровати сильно отвлекал от мстительных измышлений.   
— Я молчу, – Тсуна примирительно поднял руки вверх и натянуто улыбнулся.   
Маммон бросила на него взгляд, слишком высокомерный для человека ростом в восемьдесят сантиметров, и протянула ему бумажку.   
Тсуна глянул на неё мельком и тут же отвернулся, чувствуя, как мгновенно и тревожно закололо сердце.   
— Сколько? – уточнил он сипло, надеясь, что просто не так разглядел.  
— Ты правильно всё увидел, – оскалилась Маммон.   
…но если с этой стервы не будет никакого толку, Тсуна точно подкинет Бельфегору идею воспитательной порки. 

* * *

На Десятый день Занзас проснулся по уши в деньгах.   
Он был ими усыпан, усеян, он был в них похоронен, что впрочем, не помешало ему сообразить, что делать и кто именно сейчас получит.   
Занзас быстро нашарил телефон на тумбочке, не глядя набрал номер.   
— У тебя десять секунд, чтобы прийти сюда и убрать с меня всю эту хуйню.  
Сквало в трубке вздохнул тяжело.  
В последнее время ему не везло больше других.

* * *

— Босс сел на диету, – прогудел Леви. – Отказывается нормально питаться. Даже виски больше не пьет. Сказал, пока штаны не застегну, никакой еды.   
— Думаю, он сказал немного по-другому, – заметил Тсуна с несвойственной ему проницательностью.   
— Боссу нужно беречь нервы, – наставительно заметил Леви, поднимаясь из кресла для посетителей во весь свой грандиозный рост.  
Выходя за дверь, он чуть не задел головой косяк.  
Так даже лучше, что он отказался помогать, нервно подумал Тсуна.   
У него всё равно ещё оставался самый последний, крайний вариант, который точно должен был сработать. 

* * *

— Зачем звал? – уточнил Луссурия, придерживая дужку очков двумя пальцами и глядя на Тсуну поверх затемнённых стёкол острым взглядом.  
Признаться, из всех офицеров Варии Луссурия в качестве лазутчика нравился Тсуне меньше всего.   
Дело было даже не в том, что он при каждом удобном случае лапал Рёхея за задницу, хотя и по этой причине тоже, к чему скрывать. Дело было скорее в том, что ничья задница, не только Рёхея, в присутствии Луссурии не могла чувствовать себя в безопасности.   
Тсуна даже подозревал, что сам Занзас не чувствовал себя в безопасности в присутствии Луссурии, но проверить теорию не было никакой возможности – в присутствии посторонних Вария свои внутрисемейные отношения не демонстрировала.   
Кстати, очень зря.   
— Ну, – поторопил Луссурия, – так зачем звал?   
— Нужна помощь, – серьёзно ответил Тсуна. – Я перехожу к тяжёлой артиллерии.

* * *

— И каков план действий? – уныло уточнил Гокудера, глядя на Луссурию.   
Глаза Луссурии были скрыты за стёклами очков, но что-то подсказывало, что ничего хорошего это выражение Гокудере не сулит.   
— Ну, сам знаешь, я прихожу, когда не к кому больше обратиться, – хмыкнул Луссурия. – И поверь мне, я со своей задачей справлюсь.   
В том, что Луссурия справится, у Гокудеры сомнений не было. Вот только присутствовать при этом у него не было ни малейшего желания – но Десятый, Десятый же! Гокудера скрипнул зубами и наклонил голову в знак согласия.  
— Мы явно сработаемся, – хмыкнул засранец Луссурия.  
И замолчал. В принципе, Луссурия, который молчит, был лучше Луссурии, который открывает рот, но Гокудера просто не смог заткнуть себя вовремя и всё-таки спросил:  
— Так куда пойдем?  
Хищный оскал, который достался ему от Луссурии, заставил Гокудеру вздрогнуть.  
Его провели тремя заброшенными переулками, пятью расшатанными мостиками с опасно зияющими прорехами (Гокудера из последних сил держался, чтобы не вцепиться в руку Луссурии, вальсировавшего по предсмертно скрипящим доскам, как подхваченное ветром разноцветное пёрышко) и одной мусорной свалкой, после которой он начисто лишился обоняния. Впрочем, это избавило его от приторно-сладких духов Луссурии, так что, переступая порог нужного заведения, Гокудера даже немного воспрял духом.  
До тех пор, пока не увидел вывеску над вполне симпатичной, правда, несколько широкоплечей девушкой за прилавком.   
А когда увидел, к горлу немедленно подступила нежданная дурнота. В какой-то момент Гокудера почти почувствовал себя чувствительной барышней, готовой красиво упасть в обморок на руки кавалера, но потом припомнил, кто сегодня кавалер, осознал, что сам не барышня, и твёрдо посмотрел девушке за прилавком в красивые накрашенные глаза.   
Или, судя по ширине плеч, не совсем девушке.   
Гокудера сглотнул.  
Луссурия посмотрел на него своими устрашающими очками, подошел, к, ээ, условной девушке и заговорил с ней на чистейшем английском, в котором Гокудера был, простите, ни бельмеса.  
Условная девушка кивала с озабоченным лицом, делала пометки в блокноте и изредка косилась на Гокудеру так, что тому хотелось провалиться под землю – вот только заведение это и так было полуподвальным, и по здравому рассуждению Гокудера смирился с тем, что падать ниже было уже некуда – во всех смыслах.  
— Так что мы хотим? – обратился к нему Луссурия уже на итальянском.   
На какую-то секунду Гокудере показалось, что очки Луссурии ему показались.  
— Да мне-то откуда знать, ты сам нас сюда притащил, – ответил он нервно.  
— Ладно, – кивнул Луссурия и снова обратил внимание на девицу за прилавком.  
— Два комплекта, пожалуйста.  
Девица радостно замотала головой и вышла из-за своей стойки. И вот тут-то и стало окончательно ясно, что девица вовсе и не девица. Потому что, во-первых, девица носила джинсы в практически ущемляющую облипку, а во-вторых, членов такого размера у девиц не бывает.  
И член этот был нацелен прямо на Гокудеру. По крайней мере, так ему показалось.  
Гокудера судорожно сглотнул и всё-таки вцепился в локоть Луссурии.  
— Ну, малыш, не будь так настойчив, – промурлыкал Луссурия ему прямо в ухо.   
Живым не выйду – понял Гокудера. Но мужественно смолчал.   
Луссурия, кажется, глянул на него одобрительно, по крайней мере, уголки губ приподнялись в вовсе даже не коварной улыбке.   
Продавщица – продавец, отчаянно поправил себя Гокудера, продавец! – вынырнул обратно из сумрака с подозрительной формы свёртком в руках. Прощебетав что-то на английском, он вручил его Луссурии и вопросительно уставился на посетителей. Выжидательно даже, подумал Гокудера. Пожалуй, даже в некоторой степени зловеще.  
Или даже в очень большой степени.  
— Этот очаровательный молодой человек интересуется, не хотим ли мы примерить покупку.  
В первый момент Гокудера подумал, что ослышался.   
— Повтори, пожалуйста, – попросил он предельно вежливо, медленно, очень осторожно отнимая руку от локтя Луссурии.  
А в следующую секунду его затолкали в примерочную – чёрт, какого хрена в таких местах есть примерочные?! – и следующие минут пятнадцать своей жизни Гокудера предпочел бы не вспоминать.

— Больше никогда, – твёрдо сказал Гокудера Тсуне, когда вернулся, весь истисканный, с помятой одеждой и заветным пакетиком из секс-шопа.   
Из пакетика кокетливо торчал затейливый заячий хвостик.   
Иногда Гокудера и в самом деле ненавидел тот день, когда решил стать правой рукой. 

* * *

С пакетиком Тсуна решил прийти к Занзасу сам. Ну, понимаете, нельзя так просто дать анальный вибратор Луссурии, Занзас ведь такой лакомый, беззащитный кусочек, а вдруг Луссурия решит воспользоваться покупкой сам?   
Не то чтобы Тсуна сам собирался им воспользоваться.  
Конечно, Тсуна не собирался  
Ну то есть собирался, но не сейчас. Не на их первом свидании. Тсуна всегда считал, что на первом может быть только поцелуй.  
Нельзя начинать отношения с анального вибратора.  
Опять же, не то чтобы Тсуне не хотелось, просто тогда вряд ли у них с Занзасом получилась бы большая и чистая любовь. Да, пожалуй, большая и чистая любовь у них не получилась бы при любом раскладе, но этот тонкий момент Тсуна предпочитал игнорировать.   
Сегодня он просто шёл делать что-то вроде предложения руки и сердца на понятном Занзасу языке. Чем не счастливое памятное событие? 

* * *

То, что Савада Тсунаёши наконец-то чокнулся, весь офицерский состав знал доподлинно – они сами видели, некоторым за это зрелище даже заплатили, большинство попалось на крючок дружеских отношений, но даже бесплатно на чокнутого Саваду Тсунаёши стоит посмотреть.   
На него уже успели поглазеть все. Чёртов Сквало, толстяк Леви, мелкая сучка, один пидарас и даже чёртов босс заценили.  
Один только Бельфегор так и остался в печальном одиноком неведении.  
Поэтому Бельфегор дулся.   
Нет, конечно, на самом деле Их Высочества Принцы не могут дуться, они могут только выражать свое неодобрение действиям глупых подчиненных.  
И Бельфегор не дулся, но с Маммон отказывался разговаривать, пока она не покажет ему сумасшедшего Саваду Тсунаёши.  
Маммон подленько хихикала, пересчитывая заработанные бабки, и вообще вела себя недостойно девушки и аркобалено.  
Мелкая, подлая, бесстыжая сучка.   
На неё Бельфегор не-дулся особенно сильно.   
Словом, всё вокруг было несправедливым, мир был жесток, и на крыле любимой Феррари ждала своего часа грандиозная вмятина – ещё одна причина, по которой Маммон стоило бы открутить ее мелкую головёшку.  
И всё у Бельфегора было плохо.   
Долго было плохо, чуть больше недели.   
А потом и под его окном перевернулся грузовик, то есть Савада Тсунаёши, который, по быстро плодящимся слухам, обзавелся шизофренией, туберкулёзом и одним лишним членом.   
Разумеется, Бельфегор просто не мог взять и пропустить всё веселье.   
Знаете, несмотря на то что Савада Тсунаёши был, ни много ни мало, боссом Вонголы, он был ещё и очень славным парнем. Ну, то есть, он переводил старушек через дорогу, переводил деньги бедным голодным детишкам из Конго, переводил стрелки от Вонголы к Варии и занимался множеством других интересных вещей, частью которых боссу Вонголы заниматься положено, а частью нет. Так вот, когда Саваду Тсунаёши просили что-то сделать, он редко отвечал отказом.  
Наверное, в этом случае сработало то самое пресловутое «хороший парень».   
Бельфегор выплыл из-за поворота неожиданно.   
Выплыл, стукнулся лбом о его лоб. Проорал:  
¬— Смотри себе под ноги, придурок! – и пошёл дальше, помахивая точно таким же пакетиком, с которым пришёл сам Тсуна.  
Вернее, вообще с тем же.   
Тсуна моргнул и с некоторым трудом разглядел сквозь белый целлофан заячий хвостик. Удивился.  
И пошёл дальше по коридору, ища кабинет Занзаса. Даже спустя годы он всё ещё слабо ориентировался в здешних лабиринтах.  
А с пакетом – ну бог с ним, может быть, Бельфегору нужнее. Тсуна себе ещё приобретет, в конце концов, для Занзаса ничего не жалко.  
Немного обидно, что подарка у него больше не было, но нельзя же упустить шанс повидать Занзаса, раз уж пришёл!  
Кабинет обнаружился в западном крыле, с той же обшарпанной дверью, с теми же дырками от пуль, и всё это было таким родным и близким, что Тсуна просто не смог удержаться – распахнул дверь настежь, в едином порыве!..  
И обнаружил за ней Бельфегора, который бесстыдно пользовал его признание в любви самым непристойным образом.  
Под дулом береты.  
— Зачем ты так? – грустно спросил Тсуна, глядя на выражение лица Занзаса.   
Лицо выражало полнейший ахуй.  
На Бельфегора Тсуна не смотрел – мало того, что засранец вибраторы Занзаса украл, он их ещё и использовал не по назначению!  
— Савада, ты не охуел? – удивительно мягко уточнил Занзас.  
Тсуна посмотрел обиженно, развернулся и хлопнул дверью кабинета.   
— Ну вот и какого хуя это было? – разъярённо спросил Занзас, тыкая в Бельфегора береттой.   
Тот пожал плечами в ответ, всего лишь внимательно разглядывая утолщение на головке взглядом не то знатока, не то исследователя.   
— По-моему, это он вам в подарок принес, босс, – бросил он, пытаясь на глаз оценить размеры.   
— Мне?  
— Ага. Говорю вам, босс, он просто на вас запал. Думаете, это всё спроста? Думаете, он вам просто так то еду, то цветы, то деньги присылает? Он ухаживать за вами пытается.   
— Ну всё, доухаживался, – хищно заметил Занзас и снял берету с предохранителя. 

* * *

Тсуна снова собирался прийти к нему сам. Он правда собирался, он уже купил новый комплект признаний, хоть и смущался немного после прошлого фиаско; успел одеться, влезть в новые ботинки, успел отдышаться перед выходом, он вообще многое успел, но Занзас – этот чёртов сукин сын, которому плевать на чужие планы, намерения, ему вообще на всё плевать.   
Он пришёл к нему сам, первым.  
Пришёл, привёл следом свою Варию, и стоял теперь на ступенях особняка, крича что-то явно нецензурное в окна жилой части здания.   
Любовь эта, смешная, нелепая, пришла к Тсуне вместе с одной-единственной пулей, которой могло бы и не быть, как могло бы не быть любви, сейчас это было Тсуне окончательно ясно, особенно чётко, когда он видел чуть округлившиеся бёдра и отъевшиеся пухлые щеки, не замеченные почему-то в прошлый раз.   
За дверь Тсуна вышел как зачарованный.   
Шёл по коридорам как зомби, не слишком разумный и очень влюблённый.  
Открыл тяжёлую парадную дверь.   
...Третий раз за последнее время Тсуна видел Занзаса так близко, и это было даже к лучшему, потому что внутри всё тут же зашаталось, задрожало, завалилось набок, как Вавилонская башня, и камнями осыпалось вниз, к черту, и можно было простить даже Бельфегора, который лапал симпатичный чёрный – Занзасов – дилдо.   
Короче, внутри Тсуны наступил маленький конец света, и Занзасу для этого даже делать ничего не пришлось, достаточно было просто эпично стоять на фоне заката, как и в позапрошлый раз, и лучше бы во всём был виноват слишком прекрасный закат, а не слишком прекрасный Занзас, но Тсуна ведь тоже не идиот.   
Он не настолько обожал живую природу, чтобы при виде неё впадать в экстаз.   
Занзас стоял на ступеньках, орал что-то не совсем пристойное, на ступень ниже что-то не совсем пристойное орал Сквало, там же скромно молчал Луссурия, который сыграл не последнюю роль, не менее скромно молчал рядом с ним Ямамото – а этот-то как там оказался?  
Все остальные быстро подтягивались с разных сторон, кто-то из лимузина Варии, кто-то со двора, скандал набирал обороты, и идиот Тсуна мог происходящему только блаженно внимать.   
— Ага! – проорал Занзас, когда наконец его заметил.  
— Ага, – кивнул с нежной улыбкой Тсуна и на секундочку самому себе захотел врезать за откровенно влюблённые глаза.   
Но не врезал.  
За него это сделал Занзас.   
Очень злой, разъярённый даже Занзас, с аппетитным бедром, полными щёчками, ужасно милый, и заячий хвостик ему бы наверняка пошёл.   
Если бы Тсуна всё, что успел подумать, сказал вслух – для него бы на этом всё и закончилось. То есть – совсем, имеется в виду. Навсегда закончилось бы.   
Но он не успел. Поэтому его просто откинуло назад на тяжёлую дверь и основательно вырубило. 

* * *

— Ну и что с тобой делать? – со вздохом спросил Занзас.  
Тсуна открыл глаза.   
Спине было мягко, тепло, над головой горел мягкий оранжевый свет, комнату он видел явно не впервые – спальня Ямамото – да и человека, который стоял напротив окна и смотрел на него так, что за один взгляд можно было продать правую почку, знал неплохо.   
— Не надо со мной ничего делать.  
Занзас хмыкнул.   
Тсуна повернулся к нему лицом, на пробу, нутро привычно уже скрутило в спаянный беспомощный ком.  
— Я вообще-то думал, ты надо мной издеваешься, – откровенно признался Занзас после минутного молчания. – Мстишь за то что попал под пулю вместо меня, или за то что я не отдаю тебе Варию, или ещё за что-нибудь.   
— Я тоже сперва так думал, – тихо ответил Тсуна, прикрыв глаза и поднимаясь с дивана.   
Даже так, даже не натыкаясь на Занзаса взглядом, Тсуна чуял его присутствие рядом. Мог сказать где он, предсказать каждое следующие движение, намеренье, желание. Всё, что касалось Занзаса, лежало как на ладони, оставалось только взять знание в руку и использовать по назначению.   
— То есть ты это всё-таки серьезно?   
— Ага, – признался Тсуна.   
За окном раздавались вопли офицерского состава, крики Гокудеры, который пытался перекричать Сквало, самого Сквало, который пытался огреть Гокудеру гипсом по голове, Маммон, которую кто-то в пылу мужской разборки прищемил, Рёхей, которого явно кое-кто шлёпнул по заднице – в очередной раз, в общём, за окном вовсю кипела жизнь.   
А в спальне было темно.  
И Тсуне было как никогда наплевать на то, что происходит вне её.   
— То есть ты серьёзно, – повторил Занзас.   
Тсуна не решился сказать второй раз, просто кивнул молча.   
Сейчас у него не было сил натягивать на лицо улыбку, да и глаза у были скорее всего как у старой больной собаки. Внутри снова просыпалась тоска – по прикосновениям, взглядам, жестам, Тсуне было Занзаса невозможно мало. Всего его – мало.   
Если бы сейчас, после всего того, что случилось, в момент откровенности, которая между ними случалась чрезвычайно редко, Занзас просто сказал бы, как обычно, "нахуй пошел, Савада", на этом бы все и закончилось.  
Тсуна потер бы ладонью лоб, улыбнулся жалко, сделал бы вид, что ему не разбили только что сердце, и вышел бы из кабинета, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь. И это, пожалуй, было бы даже неплохо. Потому что Занзас ведь совсем не подходит на роль любимого человека. Он засранец, мудак, он поправился за последние две недели килограмм на пять, и вообще, за что Тсуне его, такого любить? Очевидно же, что не за что.   
Он вернется домой, в родной офис, и все будет так же хорошо, как было до того.  
Может быть, за эти пару минут, которые Тсуна провел в кабинете Занзаса, он бы даже успел себя убедить, что это очередная блажь и что ничего страшного не случилось.   
Но к сожалению, как уже говорилось ранее, у Занзаса всегда и на все было свое авторитетное мнение и срать он хотел, что думает по этому поводу сам Тсуна.   
— Ну так чего ты ждешь, Савада? – уточнил он, улыбаясь нагло, броско – чертов сукин сын, ведь наверняка же знает, как плохо от его улыбки делается людям со слабым влюбленным сердцем. – Иди сюда.   
— Серьезно? – уточнил Тсуна, задерживая дыхание.  
— Ага, – хмыкнул Занзас.   
И Тсуна пошел.

* * *

Прошлые две недели были для Гокудеры сплошным ночным кошмаром.   
Ну в самом деле, что может хуже Десятого, который думает что его лиловые шорты отлично сочетаются с зеленой рубашкой, или Десятого, считающего Занзаса сексуальным? А что может быть унизительнее, чем прийти в секс-шоп вместе с Луссурией, купить там кольцо для члена, здоровенный черный дилдо, набор анальных пробок – чертов заячий хвостик! И что может быть унизительнее, чем объяснять потом продавщице, что Гокудера не гей и почему он не гей, они же были бы такой прекрасной парой!  
Ужасные две недели, за которые Гокудеры гоняли за конфетами, за пивом, за поросенком, за штанами, за Сквало, за Занзасом, а в итоге за все свои старания Гокудера получил только по голове и ладно хотя бы по делу, так ведь нет!  
Но сегодня у него наконец-то был шанс кардинально все изменить.   
Сегодня он наконец-то получил в свои результаты рентгена и готов был опровергнуть все нагромождение фактов, которые Десятый выстроил в пользу своей внезапной привязанности. Потому что дело никак в этом быть не могло.   
Десятый, который влюблен в Занзаса, это неправильный Десятый.   
Светило медицины перед Гокудерой сидело в кресле, сверкало стеклами очков и производило вид невероятно важный. Снимок перед ним вид производил ничуть не менее важный, а может быть, даже более.  
— Ну, что вы думаете? – азартно спросил Гокудера, тоже пытаясь смотреть на снимок. Сам он этом ничего не понимал, но Десятый даже изнутри выглядел вполне симпатично.   
— Сотрясение, – констатировало факт светило, поправляя очки. – Не слишком серьезное, тем более, если вы говорите, ни тошноты, ни головокружений не было замечено?  
— Головокружение было, – поправил Гокудера. – Были сердечные боли, частые приступы паники, идиотские идеи.   
— Тошноты не было?  
— Если бы была еще и тошнота, я бы не пережил, – признался Гокудера честно. – Так вы говорите, все-таки сотрясение.  
— Полагаю, да.   
— Отлично.   
Светило несколько опешило, поправило нервно очки.  
— Позвольте, вам не кажется, что вы немного некорректны?   
На данный момент Гокудере на корректность было похуй – он набирал номер телефона Ямамото.  
Тот взял трубку с третьего гудка.   
— Что хотел? – спросил обиженно, и Гокудера припомнил, что как минимум синяк на лице Ямамото – его личная заслуга, и даже немного смутился.   
— Ты знаешь откуда у Десятого эта блажь с влюбленностью в Занзаса?   
— Иногда люди просто влюбляются без причины, перестань искать во всех подвох и двойное дно. – ответил Ямамото сдержанно и, кажется, приготовился повесить трубку.   
— У Десятого просто сотрясение, – победным тоном пояснил Гокудера, едва сдерживая безграничную радость в голосе.   
...доходило до Ямамото медленно.   
— Хочешь сказать, все это просто результат сотрясения мозга?   
— Ага. Оно самое. Просто сотрясение. Светило обещало, что все побочные эффекты скоро сойдут на нет.   
Ямамото молча сглотнул в трубку.   
Где-то за двадцать километров от него ворочался в чужой постели Тсуна с сотрясением мозга, который еще не знал, какую за последние две недели нажил себе проблему.  
А рядом с Тсуной, закинув ногу куда-то ему на бедро, довольно дрых Занзас.   
И вот у него-то сотрясения не было.   
Что-то смутно подсказывало Ямамото, что настоящие проблемы только начинаются.


End file.
